Focus is drawn to the particle effect known as entanglement. The body of background art supporting entanglement is vast. Examples include the early Copenhagen interpretation, the EPR (Einstein-Podolsky-Rosen) paper regarding particle entanglement, to recent publications about entanglement of particles and, more particularly, multipartite entanglement of individual photons. Recent publications surrounding multipartite entanglement relate to maximally entangled photons; reference is drawn to the term-of-art “N-tuplets,” defined as a plurality of maximally entangled particles where N=the actual number of entangled particles. Some publications relate to shaping individual photons, as well as achieving attosecond spacing methodologies.
Industry and the research community have proposed logical qubits and various configurations to try to overcome cited deficiencies. Logical qubits means storing a single value redundantly in two or more qubits where the storage method is one particle per qubit. This said, the requirement remains to monitor the particles to detect if the housed value has changed or been corrupted in any one particle, and in some instances, if that corrupted particle can be restored.